A Red Dragon's Legacy
by Drago The Firesword Dragon
Summary: Three years have passed since Drago defeated Malefor, and ever since the Dragon Realms has prospered. Spyro and Cynder's egg has hatched, and new faces have arrived in Warfang. But Malefor didn't stop his plans there. Gabriel has been corrupted by his dark powers, and it's up to Drago to stop his own father from bringing back Malefor. Rated T. Set 3 years after A Red Dragon's Tale.
1. Prologue: What Power Can Really Do

Prologue: What Power Can Really Do

Shadow walked through the Low Forest, a forest located below High Plains. He was supposed to meet someone here. Someone had promised him power, and he wanted it. 'I'm getting what I deserve, one way or another.' He thought.

Shadow is a shadow dragon who knew how to control Fire, Fear, Wind and Shadow; a combination very rarely found. He used to be called Gabriel, and he sort of is still called that name, but now he prefers Shadow as he believes it suits him better.

'I'm not scared of him. I'm Shadow the dragon! I'm not scared of anyone!' Shadow thought.

"Are you, oh so mighty Shadow?"

Shadow jumped at the voice and turned around. There he saw an apparition emitting from a dormant dark gem cluster. An apparition of someone evil.

"So, have you decided if you want my power for your own to use?"

Shadow thought about it. 'I could gain this power, but what about my friends and my family?' He thought. 'What would they think about me? Is this even right?'

"You're weak, and you'll always be weak, Gabriel!"

Shadow's eyes widened, and then closed as he clutched his head in pain. "What's happening to me?" He exclaimed. He fell to the ground as he convulsed in pain. His eyes started glowing as something started to replace them.

"N-n-no… stop! Stop!" Shadow exclaimed.

"You must understand, that power comes from pain. You will understand, very soon."

Shadow screamed as whatever was entering his head blocked his thoughts. In one last attempt, he struck out, trying to keep control of his body. The presence, however, pushed back his attempt, reaching out as it took control of the dragon.

"No… stop… p-please…" Shadow tried to say, but his control was blocked by the invading presence.

"…Da-vid…" Shadow closed his eyes as he went unconscious.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

(Fifteen minutes earlier)

*SMASH!*

"Caitlin!" Drago shouted.

"Sorry, Drago. It wasn't my fault!" A dark green and icy blue dragoness replied.

"I know it's not your fault, but be careful next time. I won't always be here, so… just be careful, ok Caity?" Drago asked.

"Ok, brother!" The dragoness said.

Drago smiled, turned, and opened the door to his family's house. It had been three years since his family came to Warfang, and since then so much had happened. Spyro and Cynder's egg had hatched, revealing a dark purple dragoness with gold horns that they named Nina. She had grown into a strong dragoness, and had also become friends with Flame and Ember's son, Ash. (I had to reference Zonoya's Revenge. There was no better characters that suited this role. To be fair I wanted those characters there anyway.)

After three years of training, Drago was now officially the new Fire Guardian. His duties were important, but he knew what to do the moment he started his training.

"Drago!"

Drago was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone call his name. He looked to his right and saw an adult shadow dragon walking towards him.

"Oh hey, Leonidas!" Drago said. He walked to him and gave him a big hug. "Didn't think I would see you today. What's been happening with your family?" He asked.

"Oh, the usual. My son wanted to come though. You know how that is." Leonidas was a friend who Drago met when he started his guardian training. He had been one of the candidates for the role of guardian when the Guardians had announced that they would be choosing a candidate for the position of fire guardian, and Leonidas had been one of the first who had been chosen. His skills in combat were discovered during the battle for Warfang three years prior, and during training the two dragons had become good friends. While they had their differences, they knew which of them would become the guardian.

"Yeah, I remember the sad look on his face when I had to go. He just isn't grown up enough to fly from Soul Valley yet." Drago said.

In the three years that had passed, the dragon race had discovered other tribes of dragons in the Dragon Realms. Soul Valley was named that because of a legend of an evil draconic creature that would roam the valley every full moon. It would take any dragon children it finds to its den, never to be seen again.

"I just can't tell him the truth about why he can't come. The guilt just keeps building up the more I lie about it." Leonidas said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll understand. I remember when we made the bad choice to stay outside at night last year. Man, was that a thrill!" Drago said.

The two dragons smiled. They had decided to stay outside one night and had found out that the legend was true. But it was because the creature, known as a Weredragon, (original name much :P) was only trying to repopulate, as his race was dying out. The two had kept their promise not to tell anyone about the truth, for good reason.

"Yeah. Oh, and Drago, Terrador sent me to tell you that your presence is requested at the Council." Leonidas informed Drago.

"Really? What for?" Drago asked.

"Dunno, he just told me to find you and relay that information to you." Leonidas answered.

"Ok, thanks. See you later!" Drago replied, taking off for the temple.

'Why the sudden meeting? Usually I'm told about this beforehand.' Drago thought.

{End of Prologue}

/Author's Note. If this feels rushed, that's because it sort of is. I wanted to make up for having not posted anything in weeks by uploading multiple chapters. Don't hate, celebrate.

I also have OC positions available if anyone's interested. I want a name, appearance, age, element(s), gender, anything unique. Just nothing too young or too old and nothing that's purple or has access to more than four elements. (Special powers like shapeshifting don't count here.)

Disclaimer. I don't own Spyro. (I own Drago (in more ways than one))


	2. Chapter 1: Troubling News

Chapter 1: Troubling News

Drago landed at the entrance to the temple. Not only had Warfang expanded in size, the temple had also received some expansions. Now that the city had a working hospital, there was no need for the temple to have a hospital.

He pushed open the doors and walked in. Anyone inside turned towards Drago and bowed slightly. He replied with a nod, before proceeding towards the Council Chambers. It was a new addition to the temple, serving as the main meeting room for the Dragon Council, a recently formed government that operated like Australia's Lower and Upper Senate worked.

He turned the corner, bumping into a dragon as well. "Sorry, my fa- oh, it's you."

The one he was referring to was Quake, Terrador's Pupil. She was adept in the earth element, almost rivalling Terrador himself.

"Nice to see you, Drago." Quake said in her usual low tone that she adopted from Terrador. Drago bowed his head in respect.

"How are you Quake? I presume you're still getting used to your element after three years of training?" Drago asked the earth dragoness.

"I definately agree with what you told me all those years ago by now; this city is incredible. Everyone here works together to supply the city's inhabitants with what they require, unlike Earth where some just care about themselves." Quake answered.

"See? I told you that you'd like it here, mom!" Drago replied.

Quake was actually named Michelle, but she called herself Quake seeing as she was an earth dragon. Not only was she Terrador's Pupil, but Drago had heard that she also looked up at him as a sort of father figure, as mentioned by Terrador himself.

"Well, I gotta go to the Council Chambers. Apparently something's going on." Drago said.

"Really? And you didn't know beforehand?" Quake asked.

"Leonidas informed me."

"Huh, so that was Leonidas I saw earlier in the day. Well, tell him I said hi." Quake said.

"That's creepy, having someone say hi to someone you could simply walk up to and say hi yourself." Drago stated.

"Says the one who disappeared without a trace three years ago." Quake replied.

"Touché." Drago said. "Well, see you around."

"You too." Quake said back, continuing with her walk through the temple.

Drago smiled. He had had doubts that his mother would become adjusted to the world easily. Thanks to Terrador, it wasn't long before she got adjusted to not just walking on all fours, but also to learning new things. He continued making his way to the Council Chambers, and when he arrived he pushed open the doors.

The other guardians were there, and all of the Council's members were present. Which meant only one thing; something bad is happening.

Terrador was the first to speak to him. "Ah, Drago! We were wondering when you would arrive. Come, the Council-"

"I can see that, Terrador. Why have they summoned us? Why are all of the Council members gathered here?" Drago asked.

"We do not know, but such a phenomenon can only mean one definitive r-" Volteer stopped when Drago gave him a face that said; "I get it".

"Indeed. If they are all here, that means only one thing; something big is about to happen, or has happened." Cyril informed him.

Drago gave it a little thought. "We won't know what it is if we don't answer the Council's summons." The other guardians nodded their heads in agreement. The four of them walked up to face the Council. Drago instantly recognised them. There was two for each element, representing the two genders of dragons. Some of them he liked, some he hated, and some he neither liked or disliked. He had his reasons, and they had theirs.

"Thank you all for being here for this excruciatingly important meeting. Especially you, Drago." The Celestial dragon, Solaris, spoke first. Drago admired him above the others because he didn't like nor hate anyone. He believed everyone is equal, and only the most evil deserve true punishment. His sister, Midnight, is the opposite of her brother, but only in element, for she controls the powers of the darkness for the benefit of the Dragon Realms. (If you want to know who they sound like, think of Celestia and Luna from My Little Pony combined with Boren and Barran from Legend of The Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. Take the idea of elements from Celestia and Luna, combine that with Boren and Barran from Legend of The Guardians, and turn them into dragons and you basically have these two).

"Just one thing; why is it that you have called this meeting? Something must be happening that must be attended to if you have summoned us and the entire Council." Drago asked Solaris, who nodded in response.

"Indeed you are correct, Drago. Such a meeting would never have happened if the need wasn't dire." Solaris said. He looked to his right and nodded at Rumble, the male earth dragon of the Council. Rumble cleared his throat before heading straight to the point. "It is time for the elemental kingdoms to be united once again."

The guardians were shocked, but Drago remained unfazed. He had suspected this would be the case, as the kingdoms had been getting into small squabbles recently, especially Volos. (I'll apologise if anyone who reads this is a fan of Reichenator, but again, didn't have any other good ideas).

"Not only that, but there has been talk about the problem presented by the apes. They-"

"-are a feral species that do not deserve to be mentioned! They only deserve death, and nothing else!" Statica interrupted. Drago didn't physically show it, but he didn't like Statica, not one bit. She was only interested in what was good for her element. Anything else meant nothing to her.

"You will keep quiet unless told otherwise, Statica. We do not want you ruining this meeting with your constant want for the electricity dragons to become more powerful." Glacius, the male ice dragon of the Council, replied back. While he does agree with Solaris that all dragons are equal, his personality is what Drago simply hates. He's just too prideful.

"Enough! We're gathered here to express our concern that the other kingdoms might rebel if given the chance." Midnight said, her voice so clearly showing authority just like her brother.

"Hmp!" Statica crossed her arms in response.

"Well, now that that is settled, we shall begin on who will be going to the kingdoms." Viper, the female poison dragon of the Council, said.

Solaris cleared his throat before continuing. "Terrador will go to Volos, Volteer will go to Ishkur, and Cyril will go to Pyry. Sadly, Drago cannot go to Mt. Kenneth because of…" Solaris clears his throat again. "…certain reasons. However, Infernacious will go in his place, for he knows the current king there. I trust that you will handle this matter with discretion?"

"Of course, Solaris. I won't fail you." Infernacious said.

"Good. Now, for the other kingdoms, I believe that Viper can handle Serpent Canyon. But because of certain conditions considering that there will be a lack in Council members with the remaining kingdoms, I believe Venom should go with her." What Solaris said hurt Drago on the inside. His sister would be going to a place that is dangerous for little dragoness' to be at. And he still didn't trust Viper completely.

"Now, while I would send a water dragon to the kingdom of Aquas, I believe that Bolt can do it as well. If I remember correctly, Current Dragons are respected in the city of Aquas. He will be fine there." Again, Solaris' words hurt Drago. He knew why Solaris was doing this, but it still hurt him on the inside.

"Leonidas is an easy choice for Soul Valley, as he-"

"Must you really give that monster the responsibility of going to Soul Valley, where he could just make them rebel against Warfang?" Statica's words made Drago mad.

"Leonidas is not a monster! While it is true that he was one of Malefor's servants, he is no longer evil." Drago responded to Statica's harsh words.

"Additionally, you will be given a warning if you dare to interrupt my brother again, Statica." Midnight said.

"Now I see why your brother has a liking towards you; you always agree with him." Statica said.

"Quiet, Statica!"

Everyone turned to see a cloaked dragon appear behind them all. They all bowed before him as he took his seat.

"*ahem*" The Chancellor cleared his throat as well before looking at Solaris. "Continue."

"Thank you, Chancellor. Now, back to the matter at hand. While there are a multitude of dragons that can control the fear element, we cannot call upon Cynder due to her duties as a mother. Additionally, Shadow is absent for whatever reason. But once he is back he will be sent to the Caverns of Fright to reach Nightmare City." Solaris said.

"Lastly, Sky City is currently inaccessible because of a lack of wind dragons. However, if one was to find someone who could control wind other than Cynder, we will be able to unite the cities within the month." Solaris finished.

"And with that, this meeting is adjourned. Prepare for your travels immediately, for we might have little time. As for you, Drago, I wish to see you privately, if you have the time." The Chancellor said. (Think of this guy as that mysterious councilman from Xcom, especially considering voice).

"Of course, Chancellor." Drago said. He walked up to the Chancellor as he turned and walked to his office. He looked at Solaris and spoke. "I'm glad I value your friendship, Solaris. For a second there, I thought you were going to reveal the others my secret." Drago said.

"Anything for a friend. Now get going Drago." Solaris replied.

Drago smiled and entered the Chancellor's office. "Thanks Chancellor. I don't think Statica was going to stay quiet for much longer." Drago said.

"That meeting had to continue without any more interruption." The Chancellor replied. "Drago, I know you're strong, but you're not ready for a role outside of Guardian right now. The path you have taken is one filled with dangers, and you must overcome them." The Chancellor said.

"Of course, Master-"

"There's no need for you to call me master anymore, Drago. You are a guardian now. Act like one." The Chancellor told him.

"Of course. Might I ask; why did you want to talk to me?" Drago asked.

"I was wondering how you are handling having your brother and sister going to those two locations." The Chancellor said.

"Why do you want them to go to those places? I can understand Sam; he has adjusted to his new life here, but Caitlin-"

"It will help her adjust to life here in the Dragon Realms. I wish for your family to live perfectly in this world. That is why I want them to go to those places." The Chancellor said.

"Caitlin's still young, though." Drago said.

"Which is why I'm sending her with Viper. We both trust Viper, and so we both know that she will do just fine with her." The Chancellor said.

"If you say so, Chancellor." Drago said.

"Drago, before you go, there's something I must talk to you about. It's about your father." The Chancellor said.

Drago immediately was confused by this. "What about my father?"

"I've seen him starting to want more power. None of us want another Malefor. Put some sense into him for me, for I do not want another Malefor to happen." The Chancellor said.

"Yes, Chancellor." Drago said. He turned and exited the Chancellor's office.

The Chancellor turned around and faced the wall before pushing a hidden button that opened it up. Walking inside, he touched a spirit gem cluster, causing it to glow. An image of the Chronicler appeared as the Chancellor bowed before him.

"What is it that you have called me for, Chancellor?" Ignitus asked.

"I'm afraid of Shadow. He has been wanting more power recently. Is there anything on your end that could explain why this is happening?" The Chancellor asked.

"I will try, but the future is something that is limited even to me. I cannot guarantee that I can find the answer you seek." Ignitus said.

"If you do, I would appreciate it, old friend." The Chancellor.

Ignitus smiled, and the spirit gem cluster stopped glowing, ending the conversation.

Author's Note. And another chapter is out, and Happy New Year everyone! (Except you Chinese folk. Jk. :P) This wasn't that difficult to make, but after reading through Reichenator's stories again made me want to do this as fast as possible. The conversation with Quake was done a year ago, (get it?) so you might see a difference. Also, I have a new PC! A HP computer that cost over $1000, and my sister and her dad got it for me for less than $1000. If you want to add me as a friend on , (if you're a Blizzard fan) my name is DragoFireGun. (Cause I couldn't do DragoFiresword). Now, I won't force anyone, but if you want to I'll appreciate any donations to me on Deviantart. I'll gladly mention anyone who does in the chapters. (If you tell me who you are if you do donate. Just the name and that's it). Again, not forcing anyone, but I'd gladly appreciate any love you can give.

Lastly, I still have OC submissions open. There's already three that I have taken, two from Kurama the Platinum Zoruark and one from Edmonton. (If I recall correctly) Just wait and see in maybe chapter 4. I'm thinking about introducing the normal characters into the story next and then putting the OC's introductions after that. Also, any help getting Ddraigtanto to hurry the heck up will be appreciated too! (XD)

Disclaimer. I do not own Spyro. Activision does. (As well as Call of Duty Infinite Warfare. That game is good, get it! And rate it higher than 2 out of 5!)


	3. Chapter 2: How The Times Have Passed

Chapter 2: How The Times Have Passed

Author's Note. Some parts of last chapter were a bit bad, but I at least needed to add a few more characters. I wanted to have a lot more stuff, and I felt motivated by both Xcom 2 and Reichenator's Spyro stories. When I saw that the councilman, who has been a big part of the Xcom franchise since Enemy Unknown, dies to allow Xcom to reveal what ADVENT was really doing, I was saddened cause we lost such a memorable character. We all remember that awesome intro cutscene for both Enemy Unknown AND Enemy Within, with his voice, and just the whole setting. Xcom in my heart is the hardest game I ever played on the easiest difficulty, since you have to do the objectives, but you must take actions that will have consequences later on. Even when I first beat the game Enemy Within, Canada left the Xcom Project. It was my fault, since I transferred my fighters and the UFO wouldn't stick around for just one day. And yes, I fully admit to have used the Xcom heroes cheats. (Ken Levine is overpowered as f!) Every one of them was powerful. I only lost two guys, (one of them was where I was d***ing around, wanting to see if a Seeker incapacitated soldiers. Apparently not) It's a game of trial and error, as you CANNOT beat it on your first try at an Xcom game. I never even got an Outsider shard by the time I got to June on my first game. Second game I managed to find the base, but by then it was rapidly approaching June, so I stopped. Third game I managed to get up to the Observer UFO, but couldn't take it down. Fourth game I managed to win! With everything from Enemy Within.

Now, onto stories I have other than this; my Bakugan stories for now have been set back because of my notepad glitch last year, so both of them are at risk. I plan to not stop Bakugan: Dragons of Vestroia, since that's the only Bakugan/Spyro crossover ever. (Seriously, it works so well!) My Starcraft 2/Spyro story is being focused on just like this one, but my favourite part about the Starcraft story is that I KNOW WHAT IM ACTUALLY TALKING ABOUT! (*guilty face*) After the previous chapter, I recently last year started playing Starcraft Starter Edition. And now that my mother has gotten me the entire trilogy, (thanks mom!) I can actually be accurate with what's happening on the story. (Just know that the planets Raynor goes to previously before Redstone III go in this order; Mar Sara, Agria, the fifth world, (whatever mission that gives you marauders) and Meinhoff, then Redstone III. I'll sort of follow how Huskystarcraft played through Wings of Liberty. (Oh, and which do you think is better; Impalers or Lurkers for Hydralisks? And which you think is better; Raptors or Swarmlings for Zerglings? Say your choice on the Starcraft story of mine. I think Zergling Evolutions are equal. I would use Swarmlings cause they spawn almost instantly, (which is ridiculous) but I'd use Raptors for the lore. You see them four times in Starcraft cutscenes, the first being the intro cinematic for Hots, the intro cinematic for Lotv, the cutscene before the third mission in the Lotv campaign, and in the cinematic after Last Stand. (That cinematic will forever be remembered as the day the Nerazim destroyed their world Shakuras. SPOILERS!))

Anyway, onto the disclaimers. I do not own Spyro. You're gonna see a lot of this used throughout this story. Now, onto the story.

Spyro woke up, looking at Cynder as he realised that his wing was over her. 'Typical.' He thought. It wasn't long before Cynder woke up as well.

"Good morning, Spyro." Cynder said, kissing his cheek.

Spyro smiled back. "Good morning to you too, my love." He replied.

They got out of bed and went to make breakfast. Over the three years since Drago had settled down with Winter, they had learnt a few things from him as well.

"Spyro, if Drago decides to come, don't you think we should… you know." Cynder asked, winking at Spyro.

Spyro chuckled at the thought of it. Drago loved a select few meals, but breakfast was unique.

"Yeah, besides, little Nina hasn't had it for a year." Spyro said.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. Cynder walked to the door and opened it. A red dragon and a pink dragoness were waiting outside.

"Flame, Ember, come on in." Cynder said. Then she noticed another dragon.

"Hey miss Cynder!" Said Ash, Flame and Ember's son.

"Good to see you again, Ash." Cynder said.

Footsteps were heard coming from upstairs as Nina walked downstairs. Upon seeing Ash, she ran and tackled him. "Ash!" Nina excitedly shouted, hugging him as well.

"Hey Nina!" Ash replied, returning the hug.

"Hey you two."

Everyone looked at the door and saw Drago and Winter standing at the door.

"Hey Drago. Nice to see you." Flame said, giving him a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Flame." Drago replied.

Then Drago smelled something.

"Wait… do I smell… pancakes?!" Drago exclaimed.

Cynder nodded.

Drago's smile was pretty large when he saw this.

"Well, why don't we go and check them out." Spyro said.

(Two minutes later. (More or less))

"Mmmm, that was so good, Cynder. Well done." Drago said.

"Thank you, Drago." Cynder replied.

"So, how'd the meeting go?" Flame asked.

"More or less, it went ok. The entire Council was there." Drago said.

"Every one of them!?"

"Yes." Drago answered.

"What was it about then?" Spyro asked.

"The other kingdoms are going to be united with Warfang again." Drago said.

"Well, about time it happened. We could've used those Earth dragons in reconstructing Warfang." Cynder said.

"So what, are you going to Mt. Kennith?" Ember asked.

"No. One of the other Council members, Infernacious, is." Drago said.

"Really, why him?" Flame asked.

"Solaris has his reasons, and I'm not going to question a friend on his choices." Drago answered.

"So, what about the other cities?" Spyro asked.

"The Guardians are going to their respective elemental cities, Caitlin is going to Serpent Canyon with Viper, Sam is going to Aquas, Leonidas is going back to Soul Valley, Shadow is going to Nightmare City, and we still are at a loss on whose going to Sky City." Drago finished.

"Why not us?" Cynder asked.

"They want you to have a normal life for once, Cynder. Can't say I blame them for trying." Drago said.

"So, is there anything else we need to know?" Flame asked.

"The Chancellor wants me to look into things that I'd rather keep away from you guys. It's not really a big thing." Drago said.

"Ok. Well, see you guys around." Ember said. "Oh, and thanks for the pancakes Cynder."

"Thanks." Cynder said.

Flame and Ember left, Ash following them as always.

"Well, see you guys later as well." Drago said.

"Yeah. See you later too." Spyro said.

Drago and Winter left the house. Walking down the street, Winter thought of something.

"You didn't tell Cynder if you liked the pancakes or not." Winter said.

"She knew what I would say. I taught her how to make pancakes the way my mother makes them." Drago said.

"She makes very good pancakes then, that's for sure." Winter said.

The two of them smiled. Over the three years they had met, their relationship had skyrocketed. They were already thought of becoming mates soon.

"I can't wait till we're finally mates. Think of how our children will be like, how we will raise them." Winter said.

"I know, and I know for a fact that you'll be a great mother once they come." Drago said.

Winter blushed. While they were in love, it wasn't as if they didn't blush anymore.

"Excuse me, but, who are you?"

Drago and Winter looked at a greyish white dragon that seemed to be in his teen years.

"I'm Drago, the Guardian of Fire, and this is my soon-to-be mate Winter. You?" Drago asked.

"My name… is Cloud."

/Author's Note. So, meet the first OC submission by Edmonton58. He's a co-created OC that he and I made back around near the end of A Red Dragon's Tale. The name I just decided upon isn't based on Cloud from Final Fantasy. He's a Wind dragon, so it makes sense that he's named Cloud. He's a Wind dragon with powers of telekinesis in addition to strong control over the wind. He has yellow eyes and has a similar design to TJ from Pure Light, only without the jewel on her horn and being male. He has a small sense of justice, and has something to do regarding Cynder.

Now, next chapter will be focusing on the OC families, while picking up from this chapters end. Anyway, I'm the Firesword Dragon, and I will see you guys next time!


	4. Chapter 3: Getting To Meet The Others

Chapter 3: Getting To Know The Others

/Author's Note. I'm trying to get at least a good amount of chapters done to set up the story's plot. Now here is where I'm going to introduce the older OC's (Drago's family, for example) into the story. Don't expect more than that, other than Cloud.

Now to say a few things about certain things that may or may not become relevant in the story. 1; The characters Ignitus, Terrador, and Cyril will play a big part in the second half of A Red Dragon's Destiny. (It'll be for a massive plot twist I can't wait to reveal, but if all goes well it should astound a couple of you guys). 2; This is NOT the first story. Someone already got confused with this, so if there's any newcomers who are reading this before A Red Dragon's Tale, I recommend reading it first before this. 3; David/Drago's past might come back to haunt him later on in the trilogy. Finally, 4; If you look at some of the clues at some points in the stories, you may see hints to something big. Not saying literally, but still, just watch out.

Disclaimer. I don't own Spyro. Now read part 2 of the character introduction. (I guess you'd call it that?)

"So, are you new around here Cloud?" Drago asked.

"Yes. I came here because I felt something… strange. Is there anywhere where I can stay?" Cloud asked.

"Yes. Follow us." Drago said.

The three of them walked to Drago's residence. It wasn't too incredible, but it was enough… for now.

"This is where you live?" Cloud looked at the two dragons in shock.

"At the moment. You can't expect a recently appointed Guardian to have the best place in the world, after all." Drago said.

Cloud still looked at them in disbelief. They entered the house and were greeted by Caitlin.

"Brother, you're back!" Caitlin said.

"Hey Caitie, good to see you." Drago said.

Caitlin looked behind him at the greyish white dragon. "Who's that?" Caitlin asked.

"This is Cloud, he wants someplace to live in while he's here in Warfang, so I thought he could stay here until he can live somewhere else." Drago told her.

"I appreciate the hospitality, Guardian." Cloud said.

A knocking sound on the door made them turn around. The door opened to reveal a black dragon and a green dragoness.

"Drago. I see you're home." The black dragon said.

"Hey Shadow." Drago greeted the dragon.

"He says he just came back from outside of Warfang." Quake, the Earth dragoness next to him, said.

"What were you doing outside of Warfang?" Drago asked. 'Dad doesn't usually leave Warfang without a good reason. He wasn't sightseeing, that's for sure.'

"Look, it doesn't concern you Drago." Shadow said, pushing past him.

Drago looked astonished. 'What's gotten into him? He's never like this.' Drago thought.

"Was he like this when you saw him?" Drago asked Quake. She nodded. They both didn't like the look of this.

"I'll go see him." Drago said, then walked after Shadow.

"Dad!"

Shadow stopped and turned around. Drago was walking after him.

"Is it about what happened earlier? If so, then it's the same answer." Shadow said.

"Why are you like this? I can remember all three years of you and the rest of our family living here, and never have I seen you like this. What's happened?" Drago asked.

"It doesn't concern you." Shadow said, but as he continued to walk his arm was grabbed.

"Not a good enough answer. Tell me now why you're like this, or I'll suspect that you're trying to get me into trouble!" Drago warned.

Shadow sighed. "You're still as persistent as ever, Drago." Shadow sighed again. "it's about the apes."

"You better have a good explanation why you wanted this hidden." Drago said.

"They're back. You know that they were just bones?" Shadow said.

"Yeah… wait, don't tell me-"

"Yes, they're flesh and blood again. I got into a fight with an ape, one of their sergeants I would guess." Shadow replied.

"A medium sized ape? Please, you know as much as I do that you couldn't be taken down by one ape. Tell me the truth." Drago questioned.

"Ok, so I may have lied about there being one ape. I'd say twenty or something. None of the really big ones." Shadow answered.

"You're lucky you were fighting twenty apes and not fighting twenty apes including a chieftain. That would've been too much for even you to take on." Drago said. He put a claw on Shadow's shoulder. "Ok, you've gotten away with this too much, but I still am weary about you. The Chancellor told me that you were getting more power hungry. Is this true?" Drago asked.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been doing such a thing!" Shadow exclaimed.

"I sure hope so. For your sake, I hope you aren't." Drago said as he turned around and walked back downstairs.

"Why does he say that? It makes no sense!" Shadow muttered to himself. A grin came over him. 'If only he was any smarter…' Shadow thought.

(Meanwhile)

"So, it was just about some apes. That was it?" Quake said. "I don't see the big attraction in hiding something like that from anyone."

"He's definitely hiding something. Maybe he'll tell us later?" Cloud said.

"Maybe…" Drago said.

"Hey Drago!"

They turned to see a blue and yellow dragon enter the room. His green eyes were a little out of place for a water dragon, but nothing bad came of it.

"Bolt." Drago said. He walked up to his older brother and hugged him. (Sam/Bolt is older than David/Drago, but he's actually smaller than him, because in my eyes water dragons are more slim and more slender despite their gender).

"Good to see you, Bolt." Drago said. Then he remembered something. "I have to tell you and Caitie something-"

"That we have to go to the other kingdoms to unite them?" Bolt interrupted.

"Who told you about this?" Drago asked. 'Was he told earlier?'

"One of the Council members informed me that I had to go to Aquas, and that Caitlin had to go with Viper to Serpent Canyon." Bolt answered.

"I thought so." Drago responded. "So, when are you leaving?"

"If Dad is ready to go to Nightmare City, we'll be going tomorrow." Bolt said.

"Well then, I'm ready." Shadow said while walking downstairs.

"Ok." Bolt said. Turning to Drago, he gave him another hug. "I'll miss you, y'know? I was hoping to go to Aquas one day, but not like this. Plus, Caitlin will get to go somewhere she's never been before. I know Viper will take care of her. They've been talking to each other recently, and they seem to understand one another."

"I know, it's just… I get the feeling that something's gonna happen. Something I can't stop. I hope it never comes." Drago said.

"I know what you mean. You can't be in everywhere at once. Your duties as the fire guardian are important." Bolt said.

Drago sighed. "You're right. Be careful." Bolt nodded and left to get ready for the trip to Aquas the next morning. Shadow left as well to prepare for Nightmare City.

"You have a weird family, Drago." Cloud remarked.

"You don't know the full of it." Drago stated. (Is "full of it" the right thing to say there?)

Cloud nodded.

"Quake, can you take care of Cloud here? I'll have to look into getting him a place to stay in tomorrow." Drago asked.

"Sure." Quake said.

Drago smiled. "Come on, Winter. Let's go."

"Isn't this your house?" Cloud asked.

"It's my family's house. I have a house that I share with Winter nearby." Drago explained.

"I see. You're mates." Cloud said.

"Not yet." Winter said.

Cloud smiled. "Good luck in your future together." He said.

"Thank you." Drago replied.

Leaving the house, Drago and Winter made for their house. Opening the door, they quickly went to work making dinner before going to bed, as it had gotten late.

(Hours later)

A shadowy figure walked into an alleyway. He waited for someone to show up.

He sensed the presence of a powerful dragon. "Took you long enough."

"You'll do well to remember that the Master made me the leader of his plan, not you." A dark dragon snapped back.

"I know. He sure knows who to use against his foes. The father of a former-"

"Quiet!" The dragon whispered. A guard walked by, before stopping at the alleyway. They thought they had been caught, but then an evil smile appeared on the guard's face.

The two servants of darkness exhaled in relief. "You." The dragon said.

The guard walked up to them, his eyes a solid yellow with no pupils. The two beings bowed before him. "I see your control has never been weakened, Master." The dragon said.

"Indeed. What news do you bring?" The guard asked.

"The kingdoms will have visitors tomorrow, except Sky City. We'll have Nightmare City on our side before long." The dragon answered.

"What of the others?" The guard asked.

"Leonidas will be sent to Soul Valley. Viper is going with Drago's sister Caitlin, and Drago's brother Bolt is going to Aquas." The Guardians are going to their elemental cities, while Infernacious is going to Mt. Kennith." The dragon explained.

"That certainly complicates things. No matter, I'm sure Volos will try their best to keep Terrador busy. Infernacious may be strong, but his loyalty makes him vulnerable. We'll have three of the cities on our side, and Sky City will be taken care of. Continue your service, my minions. I want to know everything that is happening with Drago. And you…" The guard looked at the dragon. "Don't let him know you're working for me. Not yet. Understand?" The guard said.

"Understood, Master. I will not fail you." The dragon said.

"Your loyalty to me, your power, comes from me and me alone. You'd better not fail me, Shadow!" The guard said harshly.

The two servants bowed. "It shall be as you say, Master Malefor." They said.

The guard smirked, then closed his eyes and fell to the ground. He groaned as he opened his blue eyes. "Wha-"

"Sleep tight." A voice said, before a sudden pain in his head suddenly appeared. He fell unconscious as something entered his mind.

'…n-n-no…'

/Author's Note. That last bit, with the guard thinking that, just ignore. It's not relevant to the story. I just wanted something unique there.

Also, Malefor is not alive in this. He exists in this story as a spirit, retaining control of his corruption powers but unable to physically harm or be seen. He uses his famous powers of mind control to make others do his will. That guard wasn't a fellow servant of evil. He was just controlled by Malefor.

Next chapter will jump straight to where the ones who will go to the cities leave Warfang. Drago will start training young dragons how to fight, use their element, etc. (I got inspired by ch 2 of "The Legend of Spyro: A Different Path").

Anyway, I'm the Firesword Dragon, and I'll see you guys next time! (My little outro here I made cause I wanted to be a Youtuber, then the new rules came and ruined that. It was gonna be my outro once I got editing software, one of those microphones you see famous youtubers use, and a GoPro (assuming that's how you spell GoPro :P))


	5. Chapter 4: Power of The Elements

Chapter 4: The Power of The Elements

/Author's Note. I love my life. In different ways than just one.

Firstly, today, I got Fallout 4 AND Starcraft Battle Chest. $20 for the Battle Chest, presumably nothing for Fallout 4, (cause I traded stuff in. Don't ask how. And I don't even know if it was free) and got $9 of trade money. However, I soon found out… my Windows 10 can't play Starcraft 1.

It can't use 640 x 480 resolution, and can't do 256 colour. Pretty terrible, right? Nevermind everything else, I can't even play Starcraft 1 when I can play Age of Empires II, which is older. (No joke) Lowest resolution on one of the best laptops in the world? 1024 x 840. Too big of a low resolution. Not even Age of Empires II can use 640 x 480. (Lol)

Now I will say this, there's this guy who commented on page 19 of Pure Light Chapter 4 who put links to some story based on Pure Light, and its incredible. It really ties into the story, every character is unique, Spyro isn't as evil as he seems. (Plus a logical explanation for why he's evil in the first place) Everything is awesome, (insert The LEGO Movie reference here) and personally I can't wait till the next chapter. It's got me hooked, that's for sure.

Anyway, here's chapter 4.

Disclaimer. I don't own Spyro. (Is this annoying? Me saying this over and over in almost every chapter?)

Drago woke up as the first rays of sunlight managed to reach over the walls that encircled Warfang. That's possibly the one thing he didn't like. He had figured out that the time the sun makes it over the wall is about 7 to 8 o'clock Earth time, assuming the Dragon Realms goes by the same time cycle as Earth. He usually woke up at 6:30 when he was young, having to get ready for school. But all that changed when…

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. "Drago, are you awake? Your duties as the fire guardian are required."

Winter woke up and got out of bed with me. I answered the door to see Flame standing outside. "Flame? How did you-"

"You left the door unlocked. At least you're respected in the city." Flame interrupted. Drago's face went red (How? You will never know.) when he heard this.

"Ok. Winter, I have to go do my guardian duties." Drago said.

"Alright. Just remember, in the afternoon Bolt and the others will be going to the kingdoms." Winter said.

"Actually, they left just a few minutes ago. Bolt, Caitlin, Shadow, Infernacious, and Leonidas had gotten a little too excited for their travels. Blame Shadow. He was impatient." Flame said.

"Ugh, does he have to be all rush rush all the time?" Drago said.

"He's a dragon with a wife and three kids who have multiple friends and has a city to work for. You can't blame him. Viper went early because Caitie was a little too "childish". You know what I mean." Flame said.

'Me and my big mouth.' Drago thought.

"Just go!" Flame exclaimed.

"Alright, alright!" Drago replied. "See you later, Winter."

"See you later, Drago." Winter replied.

Drago exited the door as he took flight for the temple. Usually he'd eat first, but it was important. 'I feel like I know what's going on, but I can't quite put my finger on it.' Drago thought.

He landed and proceeded inside to the guardian chambers. (It's where the Pool of Visions is) Terrador and Cyril were waiting for him.

"Drago, I assume you know what day it is?" Terrador asked.

"Day? You mean-"

"Yes. It's the beginning of the next semester of the younglings school days." Cyril said.

"So, is Volteer already getting ready?" Drago asked.

"Yes, and soon you'll be teaching the fire dragons with their element." Terrador said. "Cyril will be teaching history and other sorts of things, while I'll be handling their fighting skills."

"Sometimes I wish Malefor hadn't come and ruined that day. I would've learnt just like a normal dragon. Sometimes I envy those kids." Drago said.

"Yes. But the time is now, not back then." Terrador said.

"Yes. Let's start the younglings first day back at school." Drago said. While the guardians were all equal, Drago was kind of a leader. They respected a lot of his decisions.

Later, the group Drago was to train entered. Some were new, some were not. He recognised Ash and Nina out of most of them, and a few others he recognised. (This is the last chance to submit young fire dragon OC's! I will go over any that are submitted next chapter! Do NOT ignore this please!)

"Welcome class. Today, we'll be learning how to use the element of fire in more advanced ways." Drago said. 'At least I still know what to say.'

A few of them were pretty much uninterested in it, but Nina, Ash, and a few others were pretty excited.

"Don't we already know how to use our element? We've already used some powerful abilities, but we still aren't finished!?" Magma rudely questioned. (A new OC I made. He's basic; a bully. That's it. That's the only reason why he's here!)

"Patience Magma. You have a long way to go until you can be a strong dragon." Drago said. He didn't like where this was going.

"But I'm ready now!" Magma exclaimed.

"Magma, we're all learning here. Besides, my parents are good friends of Drago. Show him some respect." Nina said.

Magma grumbled. He really didn't like being told what to do.

"Alright, now that that's sorted, let us begin your training." Drago said.

(Meanwhile)

"Wake up Caitlin."

Caitlin opened her eyes when Viper roused her from her sleep. She realised that she was riding on Viper's back.

"Viper? Are we there yet?" Caitlin asked politely.

"Yes. Take a look for yourself."

Caitlin rolled off of Viper's back and took flight. What she saw was incredible.

A long winding river ran right through a canyon below, shaped similarly of that of a snake. An alcove shaped like the head of a cobra, where the river flowed past the canyon. A village could be seen where the end of the canyon was. There was a lot of activity in the village, but it looked more like a city than a village. Defences could be easily seen from where they were.

"So… this is-"

"Yes." Viper told Caitlin.

"Serpent Canyon. My hometown."

(Meanwhile, again)

"Where is it?"

Bolt knew that the city of Aquas was going to be difficult to find, but this took the cake. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

"Wait… is that-" Bolt said, and his eyes widened in awe. "There it is!"

A hole appeared in the ocean as it spread, creating a hole large enough for Bolt to fly in. He descended towards the city, landing perfectly on the marble surface. Almost immediately a crowd of water dragons and occasionally a dragon of a different element surrounded him.

"By the Ancestors, a Current dragon!"

Bolt turned towards the voice and focused on him. It was someone who looked like a ruler, complete with a crown on top of his head. A rather long beard could be seen as he walked up to Bolt.

"I am King Percius, and I welcome you to the city of Aquas. Please, follow me." King Percius said, turning around to walk towards the castle.

"Have you come seeking refuge within my city, um…"

"Bolt. My name's Bolt." Bolt told Percius.

"Yes, of course… so, why have you come to the glorious city of Aquas, young Bolt?" King Percius asked.

"The Dragon Council sent me and many others to the kingdoms to send a message; the kingdoms must be reunited." Bolt answered.

"Really? The Dragon Council has finally decided?" King Percius asked.

"Why do you ask?" Bolt asked.

"You wouldn't know the full of it, young Bolt. I've lived for many years, and I have waited for the time the kingdoms would finally be reunified under a single banner. Fear not, young Bolt. I accept the Summons." King Percius said.

"Summons?" Bolt asked.

"Ah, new to the world's ways I see." You see, each city must send their current ruler and their most trusted advisor to sign the treaty in Warfang. These summons must be heeded, unless there is a shift in rule." King Percius said.

"Shift in rule? Do you mean, a new ruler is appointed?" Bolt asked.

"That is correct, Bolt. Such an event hasn't happened in Aquas for years, so the chances of such an event happening here in Aquas is very unlikely." King Percius informed him. "So, Bolt, would you like to see the history of this fine city?"

"Of course, your majesty." Bolt said, bowing his head in respect.

King Percius smiled and lead Bolt to the castle's archives. There, they found a book that told of the founding of the city by King Aquas, the first king of Aquas. The legend of how the city grew beyond the intended limit the Ancestors had laid out, and sunk the city by cursing the city by making it only inhabitable underneath the ocean.

"And so the city was mostly forgotten until I became king. I managed to find a way to open the sea to allow for travel, and so the city was once again a part of the surface, only instead underwater for most of the time." King Percius finished. "You see, hybrid dragons are honoured in a city that is one of the elements that the dragon controls. Current dragons; those that wield electricity and water, are the most honoured in the city, for they are a combination of elements thought impossible."

"So, from what you've said, I'm one of the first visitors of the city of Aquas since the time of Malefor?" Bolt asked.

"Indeed. No dragon, not even a Current dragon, has been seen since Malefor's rise to power. Those who have visited never left." King Percius said.

"The other dragons from the other elements." Bolt said.

"Indeed." King Percius said. "Come. A feast was planned to happen later, and I would be honoured to have you as the guest of honour." King Percius said.

"Very well, your majesty." Bolt said. The two left for the Grand Hall, where the feast would be held.

/Author's Note. Well, I hope you like it. Took me some time, and while I have been pulling these chapters out of my rear, I have said before I'm trying to get to the interesting parts. Please review, because having no reviews for the previous two chapters has been pretty bad for me. At least give me something to appreciate for making those chapters. Now I'll stop here cause I'm having trouble typing for some reason. And auto correct is a little annoying, especially with the word horn(its so annoying!)


	6. Chapter 5: When To Put Your Claw Down

Chapter 5: When To Put Your Claw Down

/Author's Note. Guys… there's something I need to say.

My iPhone4 died two weeks ago, setting me back so much. I had the chapter for my Starcraft II/Spyro story almost ready, I was halfway through rewriting chapter 2 of Bakugan: Dragons of Vestroia, AND I lost so much data. Right now, I'm considering not doing these stories and simply doing a basic one chapter story which tells the story of my trilogy all in one go. It would be hated, cause it wouldn't have my number one most important thing in any story; character development. At this point, I've almost had it with how much I've been set back. Right now I'm considering just not continuing Bakugan: Dragons of Vestroia, cause I've been set back twice! First time I almost had the entire 2nd chapter done. I just can't believe how much I've had to do just to get back on my feet, then have it all come crashing down on top of me. It's not fair! This second story hasn't done as well as my first story, despite being an original story. My first story, as I've said multiple times, was a ripoff. Unoriginal. Why does this happen? I try to make enjoyable stories, and with school, depression, and so much more, I just can't deal with it any longer. All I ask now is to at least put a few reviews, submit a few OC's, (either through DeviantArt or private messaging on Fanfiction) and criticising me for making an inferior trilogy that rides on a plot twist that's just a combination of plot twists used by multiple people on fanfiction and DeviantArt. (Examples, Dragonofdarkness1992, Reichenator, etc.) The only original plot twist that's coming up in that collection of plot twists is barely even original, cause no one has done my storyline idea before. My entire story rides on the plot twist being liked, and even then it's not going to be good, cause people apparently think Ignitus is Spyro's father. (Which is stupid! What are the chances that a fire dragon and supposedly another fire dragon get a purple dragon, when there's no trace of purple dragon heritage in the family line? One in a trillion!)

I just want something to like about my story that I made for myself, which somehow was loved by you guys. I don't care if they're crap reviews. Anything at this point! At least some reviews! Now I'm starting to beg for reviews. I don't want to become so desperate, that I have to steal from other people's awesome work just to get one review! I don't want to resort to that! Never! All I want is to get this trilogy done and forget about it! All it has done is make me happy for a month, which my PC has done so much better at in a week. Tell me if you want to see a long as f story that's possibly +10K words that is only a narrative story and not an adventure, or what's going on right now. Don't put it in a review. Just pm me or put a comment on the chapters on deviantart on my profile.

Disclaimer. I don't own Spyro. I also don't own an iPhone that has my data for my stories on it.

(P.s. This chapter is based on Cloud, and is one of my most wanted parts I wanted to do ever since I came up with his backstory.)

Waking up, Cloud blinked a few times to clear his vision. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep in them before getting out of bed.

There was something about that Drago. Something he wasn't saying. He couldn't grasp what he was trying to hide. One day, he would-

"Cloud? Are you awake?" Quake asked.

"Yeah, why?" Cloud called out.

"Well, come out! I want to talk to you about something." Quake replied.

Cloud walked to the door and opened it, walking out into the hallway. He followed Quake downstairs, so eager to start asking his questions. After making breakfast, Quake let Cloud ask the questions he wanted to ask.

"Your son, Drago, seems like he's… hiding something from me. Do you know what it is?" Cloud asked.

Quake looked surprised. "Cloud, if Drago is trying to hide something from you, he has a good reason to. I've known him for all my life, and the last three years are no exception. I'm sure you will understand once you get to know him more." She answered.

Cloud looked disappointed. He was sure it was something bigger than that. Much bigger.

"Quake, what do you mean by "last three years are no exception"? Did something important happen during those three years?" Cloud asked.

"Well, Drago has had a lot on his hands with his duty as a guardian. I usually don't see him because of that reason. He has been trying to give us a better life here in Warfang ever since-" Quake stopped.

"Since what?" Cloud asked.

"S-since he defeated Malefor."

Cloud looked shocked. "What!? But dad told me Spyro defeated Malefor! How did Drago defeat him?" Cloud exclaimed.

"Spyro did beat him. It was three years ago Malefor came back, and Drago stopped him by using a fire fury. He told me he didn't really know what he was doing at the time. It just happened." Quake answered.

"Things like that don't just happen, Quake. He knew what he was doing." Cloud said.

"How can you be so sure? He was trained by the Chronicler a few months later, but that doesn't mean much when it's after he defeated him. He's not even sure he managed to beat Malefor, or he got away." Quake said.

"I'd say he got away." Cloud said. "Drago and I need to have a talk later." He added.

"Ok." Quake said. Then she remembered something. "Oh, that's right! I was supposed to go see Spyro and his wife later in the day! Wanna come?" Quake asked Cloud.

"Sure. I'll at least get to see the one who really stopped Malefor." Cloud said.

"Cloud, Drago did what Spyro would've done in his place. He saved the Dragon Realms. Give him some slack." Quake said.

"So did Spyro." Cloud said.

Quake shot him a look but got up to get ready to visit Spyro and Cynder. She didn't know how Cloud would take Cynder being accepted in Warfang, but he would probably have to deal with it. 'Hopefully he'll be ok with Cynder being so close to him.' Quake thought.

Cloud looked around at the many items he could see. A few of them were strange; one was a picture of a bipedal hairless ape of some sorts, and another that really intrigued him.

"Uh, Quake… what is this?" Cloud asked.

"What's what?" Quake replied, coming over to look. She gasped at what it was. Her reaction was enough for Cloud to know she was hiding something very personal in a way. "That's…"

The picture was a rough drawing of four bipedal creatures with multiple dragons around them waiting for the photo to be taken, with the guardians and Drago sticking out amongst the rest. To Cloud, it meant nothing to him other than something to ask someone about, but to Quake, it was something more; it was a picture of when she had been human for the last time. While it was still possible to become human again, it was for a picture to remember the days of being human, of a time where they never had wings and scales and couldn't use powerful elements at will. She could still remember that day as if it was just yesterday.

(One and a half years ago)

"Wow Mom, you look stunning!"

"I guess being turned into a dragon took me back a few years."

David and his family were preparing for a special feast the day after he was titled the newest guardian of fire. Most of the city knew his family were humans, so they had decided to become humans one last time. Except for David of course.

"Yes, my guess is that your metamorphosis into a dragon must've caused a reduction in your ageing process, making you more closer to the days of a young adult, as you humans call it." Volteer said in his usually fast speed.

"Yes, this is surprising, but it does make sense. If I could add, you look rather marvellous Michelle. I am sure that if you were naturally a dragon many would want you as their mate." Cyril complimented Michelle.

"I know what you mean Cyril. Winter is just as beautiful. I would never choose any other dragoness as my mate over Winter." With those words Winter blushed. Hearing that brought a smile to her face every time.

(Later)

"So, are you ready?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes." Michelle answered.

"Then let's present ourselves." Gabriel said. The two walked out and looked upon the feast that was already underway. It had been planned in the palace as a special event, and almost the entire city was present! There was so many people, it even occurred outside.

"It's such a beautiful sight." Michelle described the scenery.

"And I wouldn't have wanted to spend it without you, my dear." Gabriel said.

"Oh Gabriel." Michelle replied. She gave him a kiss on the lips in return.

As they wandered about the halls of the palace, a few dragons gave curious looks at them as well as the others, but it was more out of interest than caution, as they had never seen or heard of humans before. As they approached the main hall they prepared for the party inside, and opened the doors.

Being in a world inhabited by dragons has its perks, as you get used to seeing seemingly unnatural things. Anyone else would've been in awe at what they saw. Dragons of many elements were talking to each other as more joined the party until the entire city arrived. The guardians and other important dragons were there, including the young and determined Leonidas. Drago was conversing with his fellow guardians while the party was happening. The newly born hatchlings were also there, including Nina and Ash.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's join the party." Michelle said.

(End of flashback)

"Hey, are you ok?"

Quake came back to her senses when she heard Cloud say her name. Turning to him, she quickly recollected herself.

"Yeah, just… remembering some good times." Quake said.

"What kind of good times?" Cloud asked.

"Times when Drago became the newest guardian of fire. It was such a great day." Quake said.

"Oh… but what about those bipedal hairless apes?" Cloud asked. In his head he realised how funny that sounded.

"That'll be for another time, Cloud." For now, let's get ready to see Spyro." Quake said.

(Later, after school was finished)

Nina dug into her food after her mother made dinner. Again, it was a day to be happy.

"I'm so glad you're doing so well in his class, Nina. Drago spent a long time perfecting his element of fire. I'm sure he is glad that you're learning so much from him." Cynder said to her daughter.

"Yeah, but it's like Mr Drago comes up with a new ability every day!" Nina replied.

"Nina, your mother and I have known Drago for years. I'm sure he's just waiting for you to be ready." Spyro told her.

"Thanks Dad, you're the best!" Nina replied. He smiled.

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation. Spyro looked up and got up to greet whoever was at the door.

"Spyro? Can you open the door?" Spyro heard Drago say.

"Yeah, hold on." Spyro turned to Cynder. "It's just Drago." He said.

"Of course it is… oh, and maybe even Quake." Cynder said. Spyro raised an eyebrow. (Do dragons have eyebrows? Or is it called a different word instead?)

"Quake said she would come today." Cynder explained. Spyro nodded in response. He turned back to the door and opened it. He saw not only Drago, but also Quake and a grey dragon who he didn't recognise.

"Thanks Spyro. I came to see how Nina was doing. Quake just wanted to come over." Drago said.

"Yeah, Cynder just told me about that." Spyro replied. He looked to the grey dragon. "Who's this?"

"His name is Cloud. Winter and I met him yesterday after we left your home after breakfast. Quake told me he wanted to meet you after she told him she was going to see you." Drago explained.

"Cloud, huh? Pleasure to meet you." Spyro said, holding out a hand for him to shake.

Cloud took the hand and shook it in response. "Please, the pleasure is all mine."

"Well, come in." Spyro said. The three of them entered as Spyro closed the door behind them.

"Quake!" Nina said as she ran up and gave her a hug.

"Hey Nina. Good to see you too." Quake said.

Cynder looked at the grey dragon and received a strange look from him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked the dragon.

Everyone turned to Cloud after she said this. 'Does Cloud know Cynder from somewhere? He doesn't exactly look like the kind of dragon that would know a lot about her misdeeds… right?' Drago thought.

"It's you! The Terror of The Skies!" Cloud angrily said.

"Yes, that WAS me. Not anymore." Cynder replied.

"No… you'll always be an evil monster after what you did to your own family!"

Everyone gasped. Cloud knew Cynder's family? How?

"Explain, Cloud." Drago said.

"By joining the Dark Master, by abandoning her own family, you hurt us all, Cynder! Your own family! Your own parents!" Cloud paused to take a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, they were filled with the rage of someone who hated someone VERY badly.

"You hurt your own brother, sister!"

The moment those words were spoken, the moment Cloud revealed that he, a dragon who could control the wind, was Cynder's brother… was enough to make Cynder fall apart. Spyro gave Cloud a hateful glare before going over to Cynder to comfort her. Nina held onto Quake, frightened by Cloud and his harsh words he just said.

Drago… took things into his own hands. (Or claws)

He turned to Cloud and menacingly walked towards him. 'No one says things like that to Cynder and gets away with it!'

"How dare you say those rude things to Cynder! She was being controlled!" He snapped at Cloud.

"So what?! It doesn't change the fact that she ruined many dragons lives, including mine! She's beyond redemption!" Cloud snapped back.

"Why you little-"

"Drago!" Everyone looked towards Cynder.

"You say that you're my brother… shouldn't you care about what happened to me? To our parents?" She said.

Cloud stayed silent until he replied with a question no one expected.

"Then answer me this; do you remember your mother's name?" Cloud asked. "If you tell me what her name is, then I'll forget about what you've done to everyone."

Cynder tried her best to remember, but it was like something was fogging up that specific part of her memory. 'Think, Cynder, think! Who was your mother called?!'

"Cynder, try to remember. You can put aside your brother's hatred towards you if you can remember." Spyro said.

"She wouldn't remember her. After all, she is Malefor's little pet!" Cloud said, mumbling something seemingly unimportant at the end. A threatening growl signified that Drago wasn't too happy about that.

'Wait, what did Cloud say? It sounded like-'

"Kuros." She muttered. It was all coming back to her.

"What was that?" Cloud asked.

"You said that under your breath. You said "Kuros". That was intentional, right?" Cynder asked back.

"So what? It means nothing. I want to know if you remember your mother, not some fairy tale." Cloud said.

"No, that was intentional. The Kurosian culture isn't something you mention for no reason! They were hated by many for being servants of Malefor, believing him to be some sort of god." Cynder said.

"At least you know their history." Cloud said.

"Not just that, hearing that word, hearing Kuros… there's only one dragoness in the Kurosian culture that possessed some similarities to me." Cynder said.

"So? You're not answering my question." Cloud said.

"I am." Cynder replied.

"My mother… is Feuriah."

/Author's Note. F***ing finally got this done! I swear this took longer to actually do because of so many different things. This means I have a few more things I'd like to say.

First of all, I'm learning about the characters of Overwatch by watching Hammeh's videos based on the characters, since I'm too bored to read about them on the Internet. So expect a lot of more accurate things for when I add the next chapter for the Overwatch/Spyro story. Additionally, I also have recently gotten Guns of Icarus Online, and I'm not doing that well as I did when I played it on my cousin's profile. Maybe it's because I'm playing with Ai crew members?

Now another thing. Ever since the last few weeks of pages on Pure Light, I've found out about this guy on Deviantart called DragonsongRequiem. I haven't read his Aetherborn Saga completely, but I have read the Spyroverse part, and I've kinda gotten addicted to it. A few references here and there, and is anyone interested in a sort of godlike being that possesses powers only he can use and is able to give a god-emperor the double bird and beat the hell out of him without a problem, who's also unable to be either good nor evil, who can be the most sadistic person at times, and the most crazy in a few select situations, and brushes off something traumatising as if it never happened, AND is able to bend time? Sounds like a Gary Stu, right? No, he's unable to save an alternate realm from being presumably destroyed by some god, but he is able to throw down with Medusa from Pure Light and beat her to almost death without even a scratch or even being petrified. Talk about badass! Mortals got nothing on Aether! (Or Duran, if you like his alternative name better.) Sometimes, I wonder if there's SOMETHING he can't do. Heck, he's a musician, a scientist in a way, and a cocky asshole at times. Heck, in chapter 9, he beats Malefor in a 1v1 match. I won't spoil much about that fight, though you should tell me after you read that part if he's a little bit too overconfident. Don't ask me, I'm just a gamer. I'm no scientist!

Again, tell me if you'd like me to do this trilogy in either the way I've been doing it all this time, or to do it in the extremely fast way with just narrative. Just pm me on either fanfiction or Deviantart.

Oh, and Disclaimer. I don't own Feuriah. Nor do I own the entire Kurosian civilisation. You'll see a lot of tributes to comics on Deviantart here later on.

I'm the Firesword Dragon, and I'll see you guys next time! (In a few months, if you'd like me to by not telling me what to do.)


	7. Chapter 6: Shocking Discoveries

Chapter 6: Shocking Discoveries

/Author's Note. I didn't have Writer's Block. I was just lazy. As all fuck. However, I'll make this quick. I have a bunch of new things. I have Dawn of War 1 GOTY version, Dark Crusade, Soulstorm, Winter Assault, Dawn of War 2 and DOW 2 Retribution, along with a few other things. I'm glad to tell you that I am extremely excited for Subnautica. That game is gonna be awesome! I also am going to try to add more stuff. Chapter 20 is going to be where shit goes down. I also have a schedule of how many chapters each story will have. 26 chapters, with a few exceptions, like my Bakugan stories. I'm also working on updating my Elite Dangerous story, and make a few other stories. Also, Pure Light is getting bigger, and so is my love for it. If you are reading this RusCSI, I wish you good luck in the future! Keep doing what you're doing, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!

Another thing; I had visitors. Lots of visitors. My big bro Josh came over, and we played some Halo and Call of Duty. We had so much fun. He got me into Infamous, Assassins Creed, even Halo. He and I have so much fun together. Truth be told, he wanted to have me as a brother, which my mother allowed. Also, my big sister (not one of my sisters in my family, she falls under the same category as Josh) came up, and we had fun too. She's in the navy, and she plays Call of Duty. I'm making her a tips and tricks thing, because she needs help to take down her fellow navy friends. She also got me not only a pair of awesome fingerless gloves from katmando (whatever it's called), she also got me Battlefield 1! When I didn't even think about asking! Thanks sis! I also had my godmother come over, and a couple other things happened, such as me having my older sister (in my family) come over. Good lord, she has no life. The moment she started playing Skyrim Special Edition, for a week she played nothing else! When she already had it on PS3! I have 68 other Xbox One games, sister! (She's on Fanfiction as well, Sherlocksmoonlightsonata. Don't ask me what that means, I don't know either. (Also, side note, sister, I know you're reading this, make a Spyro story for f's sake! Do I have to ask over fanfiction!?))

Anyway, here you go. Chapter 6. Disclaimer. I don't own Spyro. Otherwise I would've been even more excited for season 2 of Skylanders Academy. (Can't wait for Cynder, who's being voiced by a woman from Supernatural! Hype! (Also, I can't even trust myself to stay true to my word. I say I want to make this author's note short; I end up making a long one at the start. I should just stop saying these. Also, I'm working on the other stories! Having problems though, can't get off my lazy as fuck ass!))

Everyone couldn't believe what they had heard. Cloud couldn't believe his sister still remembered her mother, Spyro couldn't believe Cynder had a brother and a mother despite being corrupted by Malefor after her egg was taken from the temple, Quake had similar reasons with the others. Nina was still scared of Cloud, so she didn't take the full shock of what had happened. But Drago…

…it was all making sense.

'The similarities are there; Cynder has her mother's gaze, I can remember that. And she has her eyes.' Drago thought. 'The resemblance is there. I just couldn't see it.'

Drago looked at Cloud as he took in this information. 'If Cloud isn't lying, and he truly is Cynder's brother… I think things are going to be interesting around here.'

"Drago?" Quake asked. "Do you think… Cloud is telling the truth? Do you think he's truly Cynder's brother?"

Drago looked at Cloud. 'He may be lying… but it isn't impossible.' Drago looked back at Quake. "Yes." He answered.

She smiled. "You always were the trusting type." Quake said. "Anyway, I'll inform the Guardians of this. You can handle this little family feud here."

"Alright." Drago said.

As Quake exited the house, Drago walked up to Cloud, who was still standing in shock of what he had heard. Looking at what he looked like, Drago could easily see some similarities. Both Cynder and Cloud had the same tail blade, with Cloud's being a little less sharp and more blunt, with the lack of a hole on the underside.

"*Ahem*"

Cloud turned around, looking at Drago with a slight hint of fear. "What?" He asked, a slight amount of anger present. 'Clearly he is not happy with Cynder being near.' Drago thought.

"Come with me. I want to have a word with you." Drago said.

Cloud kept an angry glare before nodding slightly. Drago turned towards the balcony, Cloud closely following behind him. When Drago sat down, looking out over Warfang, he sighed. He knew what would happen, but he still let it happen. However, the knowledge of these "Kuros" is an interesting thing. 'I'll have to ask Volteer about these "Kuros".' Drago thought.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Cloud asked.

"Do you understand why Cynder reacted the way she did?" Drago asked back. "You dare act like that in front of her, as well as her husband, AND her daughter? What were you thinking?"

"Do you not realise that Cynder cannot be redeemed? She destroyed thousands of lives!" Cloud angrily replied.

"That's because she didn't have a choice! You aren't the first to angrily respond to her like that. Many still thought her evil." Drago said, deep in contemplation. "But Spyro… he gave her a chance. The Guardians gave her a chance. Spyro believed in her, believing she was good, even when she didn't believe in herself. She's tried her hardest to forgive herself for all the pain she caused, and no matter what insults that's thrown her way, she'll keep going. That's because she's stronger than you think." Drago said.

Cloud was shocked by what Drago said. His aggressiveness, and his determination to defend Cynder was something he had never seen before.

"Listen Cloud, Cynder is not what she was before. She's not proud of the things she's done. Far from it. But when it comes to what she's capable of, no one is better than her when it comes to staying strong. She fought alongside Spyro against Malefor six years ago. She didn't let her past get her down." Drago said. "You can't blame her for fighting back. And look at her now."

Cloud looked at Cynder calming Nina down. The way she did it… it was so different from what his father told him about. He was told she was a heartless monster, incapable of feeling emotion or mercy… but then again, he hadn't seen her firsthand. He had heard stories, but hadn't gotten close.

"I… I guess." Cloud said. "I guess I just judged her too quickly."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll forgive you. You are her brother after all, right?" Drago replied. Cloud just sighed.

"Think about it for a bit." Drago said. "I'm going to talk to Volteer about some things."

Drago left Cloud to his thoughts. He passed by Cynder, stopping to reassure her. "Don't worry. I'll make sure this doesn't happen again."

"But why? Why does everyone who sees me for the first time call me a monster?" Cynder asked.

"They just don't know you well. Like you said, it's their first time seeing you, and they don't know any better than what they heard." Drago said. "You were a monster, but they didn't know you were being controlled. Those who trust you, who have forgiven you for what you did, they know that you were being controlled, influenced against your will. Whether they are people who ignore your wrongdoings, or people you have fought to forgive, they understand that you were not in control."

"But why does it happen, over and over? Surely people outside of Warfang would know." Cynder said.

"News doesn't travel very fast." Drago said. "Back home, on Earth, humanity had created telephones, devices that allowed instantaneous communication across vast distances. This allowed for two people to be able to talk from the exact opposite sides of the world without problem. The moles haven't made something like that. That's why messengers have to be sent to spread the word." Drago explained. He put a paw on Cynder's shoulder. "Trust isn't earned Cynder. You had to fight to gain Sparx's trust. Remember, I helped you gain the Council's trust. If you need me, you know where I live." Drago stood up and walked to the front door.

"Drago, wait." Cynder said. Drago stopped and turned his head to face her. "What is it?"

"Where is the little lightbulb anyway?" Cynder asked with a smirk.

Drago chuckled. "I don't know. He's either with his family back in the swamps, or being someone's lantern." Cynder giggled at that.

Drago smiled. He continued to the door and opened it, closing it behind him.

(A few minutes later…)

"Volteer, may I have a word with you?"

Volteer turned around to see Drago walking up to him.

"Yes Drago. What do you need?" Volteer asked.

"It came to my mind earlier today. Do you know anything about Kuros?" Drago asked.

Volteer took a step back. "How did you learn about this? The Kuros haven't been seen or heard of for centuries!" Volteer exclaimed.

"That's why I came to you. I believed you would be interested about this." Drago said. "Now, what do you know about Kuros?"

"Two things; one, we should talk about this in private. Follow me." Volteer said, turning to walk to his chambers.

The two guardians eventually arrived at Volteer's chambers. Upon entering, Drago immediately took notice of all the "scientific" devices. 'Clearly Volteer likes being around science.' Drago thought.

The two dragons stopped in the middle of the room. Volteer walked up to a bookcase, grabbing a book specific to what he needed to show.

"Secondly, "Kuros" is in fact a term used to define the Kurosian civilisation. They were a race of mostly black dragons, hailing from a land called Kurosia." Volteer said. "They were found by Malefor during one of his adventures. Now, Drago, we never told you this, but Ignitus, Cyril, Terrador, and myself were born during and after the Year of The Dragon, over one thousand years ago. Ignitus was born on the same year as Malefor. Terrador was born the following year. Cyril came a few years later. I came last. Ignitus and Malefor were already seven years old by the time I was born. The five of us were best friends. Malefor occasionally got the time to adventure, and we mostly always came with him. During one adventure, we were captured, but the guardians back then saved us, as well as a young black dragoness called Feuriah."

"Wait, Feuriah?" Drago asked.

Volteer stared at him for a few moments. "How did you find out about Kuros?"

"I met a young wind dragon named Cloud while returning home with Winter. Recently, he came with me and Quake to see Spyro. Upon seeing Cynder… he started yelling at her." Drago explained. "Apparently, Cloud is Cynder's brother."

"WHAT!?" Volteer exclaimed in shock. Drago nodded.

Volteer quickly regained his composure. "And, what else?"

"Cynder was somehow able to remember who her mother was. Her name was Feuriah." Drago said.

"Ah, of course. I remember." Volteer said. "I remember seeing Cynder's egg. It was black with a strange symbol on it. And, if I recall correctly, that was the same exact egg Gaul took during the night of the raid."

"So it's true. The Kurosians exist." Drago muttered.

"Yes." Volteer said. "Now, I don't exactly remember who, but one of us started to develop feelings for Feuriah. I think it was Ignitus, but I'm not sure. Anyway, when Malefor went evil and massacred the temple, Feuriah eventually fell in love with one of us. I don't think it was me. I already had my eyes on my own mate. But that's off topic. Eventually, Feuriah laid her egg, but she was forced to return to Kuros before it hatched."

"So that's why Cynder never knew her mother." Drago said. "But, why keep it a secret?"

"You don't understand Drago." Volteer said. "After Malefor became evil, he eventually found the Kurosians. He used them as his personal dragon army. They were hated throughout the realms. The Kurosians worshipped Malefor as a god. Eventually, Malefor was imprisoned in Convexity, but the Kurosians were forced to flee. That was over eight hundred years ago. They have never been seen ever since. The only one ever seen was considered a normal black dragoness; Feuriah. That's why she laid an egg three hundred years ago. You, see, eggs can hatch late in life, even many years after their parents have died. Cynder's egg unfortunately was one of those late bloomers. Another was Spyro's."

"Who were his parents?" Drago asked.

"We don't know. Ignitus found his egg in the hatchery. No one was seen fleeing the temple. It just… appeared, around the same time as when Cynder's egg was laid." Volteer said.

"Very well. I appreciate your help Volteer." Drago said.

"Anytime Drago." Volteer said.

Drago waved his wing as he exited Volteer's chambers. He walked down the hallways to the Guardian Chambers; he needed to learn a few things. He arrived at the door to the chambers and pushed it open. (The Warfang temple is a little different from the one in the swamps; example is the doors. They don't work like sci-fi spaceship doors.)

He entered the room, walking over to the Pool of Visions. He tried to picture what he was trying to find, trying to use it like Ignitus could, but it wouldn't work.

Drago scrunched his face up in annoyance. It was not right, the Guardians being unable to use the Pool of Visions in any way. It just didn't feel right.

'Well that throws my idea out the window.' Drago thought.

He tensed up suddenly. He could hear something, something that sounded like… children?

He slowly turned around, walking to the door to listen. Then he heard words.

"Are you sure about this? What if the Guardians find out that we entered their main chambers?" A male voice said.

"Calm down, you're just being silly! They're old. They won't notice that one book is missing. Only Cyril would, and he wouldn't notice a book like the one that we're taking is missing." A female voice said, who sounded like she was reassuring the other kid.

The two voices came closer until they were right outside the chambers. Before they tried to enter, Drago hid himself behind a stack of books.

The door opened, revealing to Drago two young teenage dragons. One of them was black and gold, while the other was blue. Drago instantly figured that the blue one was a water dragon, and judging by the sleeker form he figured it was a dragoness. That meant the other was a male.

The two dragons walked over to Drago's stack of books, still unaware that he was there. Drago chuckled in his mind with a little smirk. The irony he'd hide where they'd look. He focused on the open doorway. He was about to try out one of his new powers.

"Excuse me, are you looking for something?"

The two dragons recoiled back, scared they just got caught. They looked toward the Pool of Visions, not noticing the red and orange glow behind the stack of books.

"I'm right here, you know."

The dragons turned and saw Drago. They realised who it was and their eyes went wide.

"Oh, master Drago, we're sorry. We just wanted-"

"A book?" Drago asked. The two of them looked at him a little confused.

"It's okay. If you were just looking for a book, you can have one. But why here?" Drago asked. "We're you looking for something specific?"

"Yes, we were master Drago." The young black dragon said. "We were looking for a book that explained the properties of crystal formations."

"Ah, I know which one you're looking for." Drago said, turning to the stack of books he was hiding behind, unbeknownst to the younger dragons. "I used to read it when I was training to be a guardian. It's right here." Drago pulled out a book at the top of the stack. He gave it to the dragons.

"Thank you master Drago. I'm sorry if we weren't allowed in here." The water dragoness apologised.

"No need to apologise. You were looking for a book, and that's okay. There's nothing wrong with that." Drago said. "Anyway, may I ask, what are your names?"

"My name is Leviathan." The water dragoness replied.

"And I'm Equinox." The black dragon said.

"Hmm, an Equinox dragon. Interesting." Drago said.

"Excuse me?" Equinox asked.

"Equinox dragons can switch between light forms and dark forms. They're quite powerful." Drago said.

"So, are we in any trouble master Drago?" Leviathan asked.

"No. Though you should ask next time." Drago said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be. Have fun learning." Drago turned and walked out of the chambers.

(Meanwhile)

Leonidas flew as fast as he could to Soul Valley. It took him a few seconds to find it, as he barely left the valley normally.

He landed in the courtyard, standing on his hind legs before falling down on all fours. He looked around at the black stone that made up the buildings. 'Home sweet home.' Leonidas thought.

"Dad!" Leonidas heard from his left. He looked to see a black scaled young dragon run towards him and hugged his leg. "I missed you so much!" He said.

"I missed you too, Fenix." Leonidas said. "Now, go find your mother. I have to talk to the mayor."

"Awww…" Fenix said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll be here. I just need to take care of a few things, okay?" Leonidas said.

"Okay Dad." Fenix said.

"That's my boy! Now run along. I'll be home soon." Leonidas said.

As Fenix ran home, Leonidas walked up to the town hall. Pushing open the doors, he proceeded to the mayor's office.

As he pushed open the doors, he was greeted by the mayor. "Leonidas. To what do I owe the pleasure to?" He asked.

"The Council has decided to unite the dragon kingdoms together." Leonidas said.

"Really? Have they now?" The mayor asked. Leonidas nodded. "Well, I guess it's about time. I was wondering when they'd give us a way to Warfang without needing to fly."

"I know what you mean. But I do have a strange… feeling." Leonidas said.

"What kind of feeling?" The mayor asked.

"A bad feeling. I'll have to tell Drago of this when I go back to Warfang to inform the Council." Leonidas said.

"Very well. Enjoy your time here Leonidas. You may want to see your family, especially your mate." The mayor said.

"What? What's happened?" Leonidas asked.

"I think it's best you see for yourself." The mayor said.

Leonidas left the mayor to return to his home. When he approached, he could see nothing wrong. As he entered, it was a completely different story.

"Shroud? Are you okay?" Leonidas called out.

Leonidas walked up the stairs and walked to the master bedroom. He opened the door to see Shroud sitting on a cushion.

"Leonidas! I didn't know you were back." Shroud said.

"Are you okay?" Leonidas asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm more than fine, actually." Shroud said. Leonidas looked confused. Shroud smiled. "Look." She shifted her body to the side to reveal a shiny black egg.

To say Leonidas was speechless was an understatement. He had so many emotions running through his mind. "This… this is… this is amazing!" Leonidas exclaimed happily. "We're going to have two children! Fenix won't have to be alone!"

"Yes my love." Shroud said. "This is the start of a new family." The two dragons embraced each other, so happy that their family is growing even more.

(At Serpent Canyon…)

Viper was laying down by the river. She never was in any mood at any time to do nothing, but coming back home made her change.

'Home sweet home.' Viper thought.

Sitting next to her was Caitlin, who had gotten used to being near so many poison dragons. The two dragons had formed a bond during an event here, and coming back here actually made Viper chuckle in her mind. It was hard to imagine that it had been a year since the last time they came here, or at least the nearby vicinity, to mop up any remaining apes in the area. While Caitlin was sleeping, Viper couldn't help but smile. The memories of the events rushed back into her mind.

But when she got to the more scary parts, she started to cringe at some of the images. She cringed at the ape leader's death. No matter how much pain he had caused, he didn't deserve such a brutal death.

Viper looked down at the sleeping Caitlin. "Oh you poor, sweet thing." Viper said.

Caitlin shifted in her sleep, but otherwise heard her and continued to sleep peacefully. Viper smiled. "A sweet thing indeed."

(Meanwhile)

Terrador landed at the gates to Volos. They were closed shut.

"Open the gates. I am Terrador. I bring a message to King Silas."

A head poked up from the fortifications. "King Silas is dead."

"Then who commands Volos now?" Terrador asked.

The dragon hesitated for a little. "I, Boulder, descendant of Silas, am the king now."

/Author's Note. I got bored. Couldn't wait. (Yeah, that's what happens when you don't answer my requests to give me OC's for this story and to tell me how to do this trilogy after what happened with my iPhone4. I take OC's from other people's stories with their permission and put them in cause I need characters for this. I am, after all, making +20 chapters for this story cause I can, and since I promised everyone I would. So now I'm going the normal route, cause f you guys and your unresponsiveness! (Not really!)

Also, I've found quite a few more things. One of which is that I've made a few more friends on Deviantart. If you know about this comic called Spyro A New World, well, I'm friends with the two guys who are doing the pages. I'm working on making a proper reference sheet for my main OC to post on Deviantart to give them an idea on what he looks like, and to give it as a gift to Fyre-Feathers for his/her birthday. I hope I can do it in time!

Also, I've gotten Paladins by Hi-Rez, cause they're awesome, and just I case you guys are too lazy to check out my profile here on Fanfiction, here is my Xbox gamertag for you guys to add as a friend (if you want); Davidknight02.

/Extra Author's Note. This extra Author's Note is more "new", since it took me SO LONG to do this! Just got too distracted with my birthday and other things like getting Garry's Mod, Insurgency, Counter Strike Source (for the textures to play TTT), Goldeneye Source (cause it's awesome!), actually get a working version of Starcraft 1 that was downloaded instead of on disc (which is really fuckin' awesome!) and a bunch of other things like getting some other games and other swag, like a Nerf shooter game and finally getting Wii Sports Resort! I got so much stuff and so little time, combined with my need to read fanfiction made by other people and look at awesome Spyro comics on Deviantart and making new friends. (I've got excuses!) Add to that that I got addicted to Goldeneye Source, got back into Elite Dangerous (which I now have the Horizons season pass for) and got a Viper MKIV and got to Novice rank on Combat rank (I'm getting closer to Elite rank!) and getting multiple rare achievements. So yeah, I've been very, very, VERY busy! I've also been hoping to get into updating my Starcraft story and do a few more stories, and I also asked Ddraig if I should do a remake of A Red Dragon's Tale to make it look like it wasn't made by a two year old XD. Also, should I mention I'm gonna try to rewrite Bakugan: HEROES? And continue with Bakugan: Dragons of Vestroia? And do a few more stories? (Maybe) And have to do schoolwork in real life?

Yeah, I'm busy as FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! (Sorry for random overreaction)

You'd be surprised how I still can't believe what you guys say in the few reviews you've put on this story and the insane amount of reviews I have on my original Spyro story. It means quite a bit, and it's not only helped with me becoming a better writer, I've also met a few more friends like Ddraigtanto and AMCAlmaron. So once again, thank you so much! And what I put below over a month ago, please review. (And ignore my rudeness, cause I hate not being given any reply when I ask my fans for something they could do at any time they want, like submitting an OC they have. (Also, whoever used to be J D Wilderness or whatever it is, I know you're Dragon of the Sun and I have read your Twilight Academy beginner year and like it, and I may or may not reconsider my answer to your offer of me using your dragon God OC's, despite the fact that they are clearly based off the Six Ancient Warriors from Bakugan Battle Brawlers which I also love. Though they may not be used until the later parts of A Red Dragon's Destiny)) Also, I'm allowing people to submit OC's for pretty much most of the start of the story until it REALLY gets into the more serious parts. And you can also submit more than fire dragons, in case people got confused. Just no purple dragons and no OC's that are more powerful than the Guardians. Just don't go too crazy with the OC submissions, and tell me if they are your OC's and aren't someone else's OC's. Just tell me that you want to submit an OC, then I'll send a pm and see if they're OK for the story. Also give an okay detailed personality and backstory. You're allowed to use the elements that Dragonoficeandfire made for Pure Light if you want. (He's on Deviantart, obviously)

Well, I'm the Firesword Dragon, and I'll see you guys next time! (Also post reviews for f sake! I want something to be happy about with this story so I don't have to worry about having more thoughts of deleting these stories. I've already got it out of my system with my Warhammer/Spyro story that was over a year worth of updating, and my DOTA 2/Spyro story. Don't make me delete this story! I want to get to A Red Dragon's Destiny so that I can feel like I've accomplished something in my life. Also, check out the latest chapter for my Legend of Cynder story. Over a year later and the next chapter is finally out. Don't say it's overdue, I know four things that were overdue and those are the fact I never played James Cameron's Avatar the game in over three years, haven't gotten Rio 2 when I promised myself to get it back in 2014, how Mass Effect is finally getting a new release to its franchise despite what people say that Andromeda is gonna be bad. It's not. Even if it is going to be bad, people said the same thing with every Call of Duty game and 99% of the time they were wrong, especially with BO3 and Advanced Warfare and COD4 and MW2 and BO1 and BO2 and WAW and pretty much every Call of Duty game after COD3. (Since those games weren't as good as the latest ones) People also said the same thing about Halo 5, but it turned out to be the best Halo game since Reach. Yeah its campaign is mediocre at least, but Warzone was perfect, especially Firefight. I just need more people who play Halo 5 and I'll set up firefight matches occasionally. (Only when people start adding me as a friend) The last thing; TheSmurfy18 and his brother Skits not playing Halo 3 ODST in almost two years. Yep, missed those guys being d***s to each other, cause that's what two almost immature brothers do.)


	8. Chapter 7: An Evil Plan

Chapter 7: An Evil Plan

Author's Note. I'm sorry I took so long. I delayed this for the Pure Light story of mine, but now that I've gotten the prologue of that story out I can focus on this.

This chapter will be short, as I believe that the events will go fast. I will say that once the trilogy is over, it's definitely fully far from over. There will be more stories, and it will continue the story of Drago. Just prepare for quite a few plot twists. Oh, and also, don't be assholes. Constructive criticism is fine, not straight up backhanding flaming saying I'm bad. I AM bad. But I won't be those only 3 people on YouTube, Fanfiction, and Deviantart who stopped their awesome stories because of hate comments. I think you will know the last two. The Eragon/Spyro crossover that is awesome that I've favourited, The Return of The Dragons, and on Deviantart, A Bittersweet End. I don't need to say more that that. Story was awesome, there's already a handful of sad stories of Cynder dying. Don't get triggered by everything because you don't want anyone to be happy. And just because a movie ends with a happy ending doesn't mean it is complete trash. That's what happened with Star Wars Episode 1 to 3. To me, they're better overall than Episode 4 to 6. Episode 5 was only good because of The Battle of Hoth. The only other thing there is is Yoda and Cloud City, but only because lightsabers. Episode 4 was fine, Episode 6 had Battle of Endor, bla bla bla. Episode 1 had Podracing, space battles, epic battles, comic relief, and the best music ever. (#DuelOfTheFatesFTW!) Oh, and Darth Maul. Episode 2 was the weakest, but it had Jango Fett and his son Boba. And let's not forget, Samuel Jackson as Mace Windu. Then there's Natalie Portman. Then look at Episode 3. Oh, and this movie and Episode 2 have Duel of The Fates playing. Episode 2 has the worst placement, but it's definitely awesome alongside Anakin on a speeder bike speeding through the deserts of Tatooine. Episode 3 had General Grievous, Darth Vader, the best damn lightsaber battle ever, even beating the one in Episode 7 by a mile, with the best music and the best setting and everything. Oh, and a lot of awesome moments. And can you complain about Darth Sidious and the guy who plays him? Anyway, let's continue on.

Disclaimer. I don't own Spyro. I also don't own Activision. They own themselves and Spyro. I own my own characters. Also, I forgot to add a disclaimer for the last chapter for a person I know. Kurama the Platinum Zouark owns Equinox and Leviathan. I only own Equinox' name. (I didn't want him to be named after an Egyptian person called Bahamut, could I? (Is it Egypt? When I hear names like that, I immediately think Egypt))

(At an unknown location)

Shadow walked through the underground location, eyeing up everything he could see. It wasn't common he could freely just take in everything.

He walked up to a crystal, but not just any crystal. It's purple colour pulsed with a brooding aura, it's draining qualities signifying it's dark powers. But it was more than a dark gem. It was what Shadow needed to communicate with his Master.

He kneeled before the dark gem, waiting for his Master to talk and tell him what his next plan was to be. Soon, his Master projected from the dark gem. It may have only been a projection, but he could still sense the dark aura of his Master as if he was actually in front of him.

"Master. I have done as you asked." Shadow reported to his Master. "Nightmare City is still yours. The fools that reside in Warfang are still none the wiser."

"Perfect. You have done well, Shadow. Soon, you will have learnt enough of the dark powers, the powers that only those who obey me learn, to defeat the Guardians. Your family will be spared of death, just as I promised." Malefor said.

"But, there may be a problem."

"What is it?" Malefor growled.

"My son. He won't let his family become slaves. I don't want to, but sadly, I regret I may have to… to-"

"I understand your hesitation to kill your own son, Gabriel." Malefor said. "But if your son will not see reason, you will be given permission to do with him as you please."

"I understand, Master." Shadow said, bowing.

"Make no mistake. The Guardians will not be so easily beaten. You won't be able to defeat them just yet. Continue on with your training." Malefor said.

"As you wish, Master."

"One more thing Shadow, if you will." Malefor said.

"Yes? What is it Master?" Shadow asked.

"Once we have taken over this world, there will be many worlds to take over." Malefor explained. His eyes looked directly at Shadow. "Maybe even Earth…"

Shadow knew that that was wrong, but it had to be done. It had to be. "Yes, Master. I understand."

"Good." Malefor said. "We must ensure that we succeed. Do not disappoint me, Gabriel!"

"Of course Master. I will not fail you." Shadow said, bowing once more.

"You better hope you don't." Malefor said before he disappeared.

Shadow stood up as he walked through the doorway out into the centre of the city. Nightmare City was made from blackened stone. Most of its residents were black dragons, with very few others. Unlike Soul Valley, which welcomed any and all kinds of dragons, Nightmare City only accepted black dragons, and any dragons with the Fear element could enter unprotected. Dragons without the element couldn't enter by themselves. The main entrance was cursed, or "blessed" to those who serve the Dark Master and those who have lived in Nightmare City for their entire lives, to create representations of a person's worst nightmares, often driving them mad. Some handful that withstood it fell victim to darkness, their minds too fragile to resist. A perfect barrier. No one had ever passed through without the Fear element and retained their full control without falling to madness.

"M-master Shadow?"

Shadow looked down at his side to see a small black dragon with red markings (not blood) lining his body. He looked about five years old or so.

"What is it?" Shadow maintained a gruff voice, slightly intimidating the young child.

"Is it true?" The young dragon asked. "Does Malefor truly serve someone else?"

Shadow hesitated. Ever since arriving at Nightmare City, he had the nagging feeling that Malefor wasn't the true Dark Master. Either way, it didn't matter. Malefor had never revealed how he acquired his powers, but it was obvious he didn't just find them. Nor did he decide to destroy the world. He had since changed and decided to rule it, but he had initially chosen to destroy it. No one knew why he chose that path. And the presence of a certain statue in the city centre, a statue of a god, didn't help Shadow's suspicions. Malefor had given him permission to be suspicious of his Master's true allegiances, as he had admitted that he was hiding it from all of his servants for them to try and figure out themselves, but Shadow had received special attention for some reason.

Shadow looked forward, staring at the large statue in front of him. Those eyes somehow scared him, more than death. Pure evil, despite it being a simple statue.

"I do not know, young one. But if or if not Malefor does serve a higher presence does not matter. What matters is that we all obey him, no matter what happens. Understand?" Shadow persuasively said, his eyes glowing softly.

The young dragon child listened carefully, fully attentive to everything Shadow said. When he finished, the young dragon nodded almost immediately. "Yes, Master Shadow." The child bowed and walked off, leaving Shadow to his own thoughts.

Shadow chuckled. He looked at the statue, and walked up to it. He looked at its base, and read the metal plate that explained what the statue represented.

"This statue was built to commemorate the almighty Nukpana, the all powerful God of Darkness that rules all. May all who stands in his way tremble in fear before the might of the Dark Master, the Dark Lord of all evil, the true Master… the very first purple dragon."

(Chapter End)

Author's Note. Ha ha! Cliffhanger! And this is where a small plot twist is going to set up the story. Things from now on will focus on the heroes, but I may come back to Shadow sometime.

Yes, I know, I took Reichenator's evil lord badass first purple dragon character Nukpana. But hey, I needed an ultimate bad guy, and he's scary enough to be it! (This chapter is also almost completely a teaser, as anyone who's smart enough to figure this chapter out may be able to figure out a few things. PM me if you want to tell me what you think will be what I teased. I won't answer you if you do so in a review of this chapter, as it's very crucial and a massive spoiler for the later stories. So, IMPORTANT! So yeah, don't ask if what you think is the teaser in a review. Only PM me, otherwise people will get convinced.

Again, no flaming and absolutely no hate comments. There was this one guest review that I immediately denied being put onto my story that was made by a literal nazi. I can't remember much, but he believed that selflessness didn't exist and that people doing things without expecting something in return is bullshit, when it is the whole entire reason why Spyro is an awesome good guy! He called the civilisation the dragons had made capitalism or something like that. Fucking asshole fucked up a potentially meh review. I'm all for reviews, but not flat out hate comments. Be nice, and don't say that what I'm doing is the wrong thing. Make sure you read the stories perfectly, from start to finish. So read A Red Dragon's Tale first, then this. Also, I will remake the first story after Legacy is done, as it was my first full on Spyro story. The first two and a half chapters were mostly copy paste, and chapter 2 I had to remake because, well, you should know. Accidentally pasted the chapter. The first of my mess ups. But it worked out in the end didn't it? From then on, the chapters were fully my ideas. This story is also similar, and with school, laziness, and all the usual excuses get in the way.

Disclaimer. I don't own Nukpana. That belongs to Reichenator on Deviantart.

And with that, I'm the Firesword Dragon, and I'll see you guys next time!


	9. Chapter 8: Back To Training

Chapter 8: Back To Training

"*YAWN!*"

Quake opened her eyes as she woke. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she got up and walked down the stairs.

She looked at the photo of when she was last a human. It seemed so long ago now. It was like a fleeting memory. How Drago is able to do this, she would never know. She went ahead and started cooking breakfast. Some toast wouldn't take long.

A knock on the door made her pause. Quake moved to open the door, and she found herself looking at the guardian of electricity.

"Miss Quake! Good to see you out and about." Volteer said.

"Good to see you too Volteer. How did the negotiations go?" Quake asked.

"It went well. They have agreed to return to the public knowledge." Volteer answered.

"That's good to hear." Quake said. "Volteer, have you heard that Drago has been training even more?"

"Really? Is he improving his physical fortitude?" Volteer asked.

"To my knowledge, I think so. All I know is that he seemed to be getting even stronger. The other day I saw him do this incredible trick with some fire. It was a spectacle." Quake said.

"Is Drago training at this precise moment?" Volteer asked.

"Wouldn't be surprised."

(At the Temple…)

The temple was quiet for the time, the sun having only just come up. The Guardians Volteer and Cyril had been returning after sending word to their kingdoms, but as the ice guardian walked past the training room, the sound of objects being smashed could be heard past the door. He opened the door, and almost immediately a training dummy slammed into the wall next to the door.

"Cyril?"

The ice guardian looked at Drago as he stood in the middle of a group of training dummies. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, the dummies charged at him. They lived up to their names, because the moment they started moving, Drago swung his tail around, spinning around as he finished a full spin, ending with a claw slashing across a dummy's chest. He whacked his wing on another dummy, then swung his tail the other way before letting loose a stream of fire that engulfed the last group of dummies.

"You've been practicing." Cyril complimented.

"Thanks. Ignitus wouldn't expect me to give up on my training." Drago said.

"That's right. You hadn't fully completed your training. Then again, you were young." Cyril said.

"Yeah. Though I need to shake off the rust I've gained over the three years. I'm only getting older." Drago said. "I've actually been meaning to ask you something."

"Go on."

"Do you know anyone who could get to Sky City, besides Cynder?" Drago asked.

"Cloud comes to mind, clearly, but he's young. I doubt he would want to go there." Cyril answered. "I don't know any others, well, at least in Warfang. I doubt they would come in time to get Sky City to join."

"True. I guess it's either Cynder leaving for Sky City, or Cloud. I doubt they would let Cynder just walk in. Sky City is isolated." Drago said.

"Probably for the best. They avoided Malefor's wrath, but at the expense of becoming isolated to the world. Though I wouldn't be surprised if they decided to return to the world. They can't be completely oblivious of it." Cyril said.

"Maybe." Drago said. "I just had a thought, do you think Terrador should've been back by now?"

Cyril's eyes widened as he realised what Drago meant. He took a few moments thinking, then looked at Drago to respond.

"You're right! He should've been here a while ago." Cyril said. "Do you think he-"

"Possibly. He's either been delayed, or something has happened." Drago said. "But I trust in Terrador. He can handle himself in a fight well."

"Let us hope that he does not need to fight anyone." Cyril said.

"Somehow, I don't think that's avoidable." Drago said.

(Meanwhile)

The City of Volos. The pride of the earth dragons. Hidden in the desert, where only earth dragons can find the entrance, the underground city was in fact the same place Terrador's father was born in. Terrador had only visited Volos on occasion, and this was the first time since the war ended that he came to the city.

"An assassin? Do you know who it was, or who sent it?" Terrador asked.

"We are unsure of who to blame." Boulder, the new king of Volos, said. Boulder was an old one, older than Terrador, but he knew his place and kept it right. Something that Terrador, or really any earth dragon found strange, considering his parents, especially his father. "In the meantime, I will have to think on this connection between the kingdoms. Feel free to stay master Terrador." Boulder said.

"Thank you." Terrador said.

As Boulder left Terrador to go see to his own duties, the earth guardian checked to see what could be found. He found some books that seemed to mention some rather strange things, like the materials used in Warfang's walls. 'Something is not right. I can just feel it in my bones.' Terrador thought. 'I better get to the bottom of this.'

"Too bad you won't."

"Wha-"

"*CRASH!*"

(Meanwhile…)

Ignitus looked through his books trying to find records on what was happening. Some books had been losing their pages, the sign of a premature death, common during the war that had happened in the previous age. A couple have been in Warfang. It troubled him. Something simply wasn't right. There was no mistaking it. There was no point in pretending to ignore what was happening. Malefor definitely was making his move.

Ignitus levitated a scroll over to him, along with a quill and ink well. He wrote down the message, and then sealed it. He concentrated briefly, and opened a portal big enough for a scroll, sending it to Warfang for Drago.

As the portal closed, strange flashes of images went through his vision. 'It happened again. There was some very strange images that time. Was that… Drago, with a… beam of Convexity?' Ignitus wondered, confused. Must be just his imagination. Perhaps the Chronicler duty is starting to wear on him. 'Well, at least in four years I won't be needing to worry.' Ignitus thought. 'Drago, it's almost time. Malefor is definitely up to something. The question is what it is he's up to.'

Author's Note; This was a little rushed a bit late into it. But, had to be done. I did say I'd get off my damn ass and do something as my New Years resolution.

I will announce something I have found over time. Due to, well, if you haven't already figured it out already, insane fails in plot, I will be remastering this… eventually. And only after I give a remaster of the first story. I am working on that. But right now, things will definitely go slow. Many things are to be done.

Side note, don't trust me when I make promises based on time. I won't keep them. I will eventually do them, but not in time.


End file.
